Myself Ten Years From Now
by Kaiya-Chan
Summary: CHAPTER 5 IS UP!What Faye's life was like before the accident. Parents, friends, boys, and evil reports. Plz R
1. Going To School

Myself Ten Years from Now 

Chapter 1: Going To School

"Faye, Faye, wake up," a middle sized woman with dark violet hair and blue eyes said as she opened her daughter's window.

"Do I have to?" a girl that looked to be 15 asked as she peeked her head out of under the pink covers.

"Yes, Faye. You have to get ready for school. You have that big project today remember," her mother said as she looked outside.

"Please don't remind me," Faye replied as she peeked out from under the covers, "Ahh it's too bright," she said as she saw the sunlight coming in through her window.

"Get up, Faye. You need to get going," her mother said and left her room.

"Alright," Faye replied sleepily and got out of her bed. "Good morning," she said as she looked out the window and saw some birds perched on a tree nearby. "Are you gonna have a good day? I'm not; I have to give a report today in front of the whole class with my friend, Sally. It's not very good, this is going to be so embarrassing," Faye said as she watched the birds. "You don't even care do you? Oh well, I have to get ready see you later," she said and walked over to her mirror.

"Faye, are you up?" she heard a deep male voice in the hallway.

"Yes, Daddy, I'm getting dressed right now!" Faye replied as she looked in her mirror and then walked over to her closet.

"Ok, but you'd better hurry or you won't have time for breakfast."

"Aright, I'll hurry," the violet haired teen replied and took off her light blue pajamas and put on her white t-shirt and yellow school sweater. "Man, this stinks," she wined as she put on her dark green skirt.

"Faye, hurry up!" her mom called from downstairs.

"I am!" Faye hollered back and ran down to the kitchen.

"Oh, there you are," her mom said with a smile as Faye sat down at the table. "Are you ready for school today?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Faye replied as she ate her breakfast. It was eggs and bacon, one of her favorites.

"We have a surprise for you when you get home, Faye," her father said as he read the paper.

"Wow really?" Faye asked as she stared at her father. He was a tall man about middle aged he had brown hair and a mustache.

"Yes, Faye. We do," her mother replied.

"Wow what is it?" Faye asked with a smile.

"Will tell you later tonight, during dinner," her father said as he continued to read the small black letters that where on the morning newspaper.

"But…." Faye said.

"Oh Faye, you need to get going your bus will be here any minute," her mother said as she looked at the clock.

"Oh…ok…" Faye replied and grabbed her backpack and headed for the door.

"Faye, you forgot your jacket," her father said and threw her her white jacket.

"Thanks dad I love you both, see you later," Faye replied and left for school. _I wonder what that surprise is?_ Faye asked herself as she walked past the fountain that stood in her front yard. "I wish they would have told me," she said with a sigh as she walked onto the sidewalk toward the corner where she waited for the bus.

"Faye, Faye! Hey wait up!"

"Huh? Oh, hi!" Faye said as she saw her best friends, Sally and Rachel running after her.

"Hey, Faye, what's up?" Sally a tan girl with short brown hair and brown eyes asked.

"Oh, not much," Faye replied as they walked.

"Oh come on, Faye. There has to be something on your mind. I can tell by that look on your face," Rachel a girl with long curly black hair and blue eyes said.

"Hey, did something happen with you and Makoto?" Sally asked as they walked down the sidewalk. It was a beautiful day, nice and warm and the sun was shining lighting up everything in its wake.

"Huh? What? No way," Faye replied in a loud and embarrassed tone.

"Are you sure? I mean you two are going out aren't you?" Rachel asked.

"What? No way, I'd never go out with a jerk like him," Faye said as they stopped at the corner.

"Who cares if he's a jerk, he's so cute," Rachel said as she pictured Mokoto's face in her mind.

"Yeah and he totally likes you," Sally replied with a smile.

"I would never go out with him," Faye said.

"But why?" they both asked.

"Because I just don't want to," Faye replied.

"Well ok but if I were you I would," Sally said.

"Oh, hey are you staying after school? We are supposed to make that movie remember?" Rachel said pulling out her video camera.

"Huh? Video?" Faye asked as she watched the curly haired girl.

"Faye, what's gotten into you? We've been talking about this video for a long time. The Myself Ten Years from Now video where we leave messages and then we all watch them ten years in the future," Rachel said.

"Oh yeah, I remember it," Faye replied as they stood waiting for the bus.

"What's with you today?" Sally asked as she looked at Faye.

"Well, my parents said they have a surprise for me tonight. I'm just trying to figure out what it is," Faye said as the bus came.

"Oh really, that's cool. You're so lucky you have like, the perfect family. My family isn't anything like yours. I never get surprises," Sally said as they got on the bus.

"Yeah, I guess," Faye said as she looked out the bus window.

"Hey, did you get your half of the report done?" Sally asked as they sat down.

"Yeah here," Faye replied and pulled a paper out of her backpack.

"Wow this is really good, Faye," Sally said as she read the information Faye had gotten on the new Stargate they had just made. It allowed people to go on a ship and go out into space.

"Thanks," Faye replied.

"Hi, Faye," a boy said as he sat down in the seat in front of Faye and Sally.

"Oh hi, Makoto," Faye replied with an 'oh great' look on her face.

"Hi, Makoto," Sally and Rachel both said with what looked like big hearts in their eyes.

"Hi," he said again and gave a friendly smile. "Hey, Faye, you know that new Stargate they made? Well my parents just go me a ticket to go on it," Makoto said pulling out a ticket.

"Oh boy, that's cool, Makoto," Faye said trying to be as nice as possible but really wanting to leave and go sit somewhere else.

"Yeah, I was wondering… if I can get you a ticket would you go with me?" he asked.

"Oh that's so sweet! Asking her to go on this once in a lifetime trip with him," Sally said.

"Yeah it sounds so romantic," Rachel replied as they stared at Makoto. He was a year older than Faye. He had brown hair and brown eyes all the girls loved him but Faye thought he was a brat.

"I'll have to think about it," Faye said as they pulled into the school's driveway.

"Ok, tell me when you find out, ok?" Makoto asked as everyone stood up.

"Yeah, sure," Faye replied as they got off the bus.

"Well I have to go. I'll see you later," Makoto said and ran off.

"Faye, how could you do that?" Sally and Rachel both hollered in unison.

"Do what?" Faye asked as they entered the school. They where on a block schedule, so instead of having seven or eight classes a day for 45 minutes. They had only four classes a day for 92 minutes. They had two days, Red Days and Black Days, named for the school colors. They had four classes on Red days, and three classes on Black days, the fourth class on Black Days was SRT which was a study hall. Lunch was during third hour, you had it before, during, or after third hour depending on the class you had.

"What do you mean what? How could you say I'll think about it?" Sally asked.

"I dunno, I just don't know if I want to go or not," Faye replied as they walked down the hallway.

"You are so impossible, Faye. Anyone else would have said yes in a heartbeat, he so sweet," Rachel said. The noise of laughing and shouting high schoolers filled the hallways.

"I don't think he is. I think he's just a spoiled brat," Faye replied as she stopped at her red locker and turned the dial to put in her combo.

"But why? He's not a jerk or brat. He's a really sweet guy," Rachel said as Faye pulled some books out of her locker.

"Well then how come he's only sweet to me?" Faye asked.

"He's nice to everyone, but he's sweet to you because he loves you," Sally said.

"Yeah, whatever," Faye replied. In her mind Mokoto couldn't love her; he didn't hardly even know her.

"Well, we'd better go. We'll be late for class if we don't hurry," Sally said as she looked at her watch.

"Don't forget, we're meeting Kimie and Andi after school to make that movie," Rachel said as she and Sally left to go to their classes.

"Don't worry I won't. I'll see you in 3rd hour Sally. Be ready for the report," Faye said as she pulled on her backpack and headed off to her class.

"I'll be ready, don't worry," Sally yelled back and went up the stairs.


	2. The Evil Report

Myself Ten Years from Now Chapter 2: The Evil Report 

_Come on. Sally. Where are you?_ Faye asked herself impatiently as she looked at the clock, "You better be here," she said as she sat down in her seat.

"Ok class, as you all know we have repots to do today," Faye's teacher said as she wrote on the chalkboard.

_Yeah and my partner's not here and she has all our stuff,_ Faye said to herself.

"Ok, who will go first? Any volunteers?" the teacher asked as she turned to look at her class. Silence filled the classroom as all the students looked around nervously hoping someone who volunteer. "Ok, then the evil finger of fate will pick someone," she said as she took out her grade book. "Let's see," she said as she closed her eyes and put her finger down on a name.

_Please not me, please not me_, Faye prayed to herself.

"Ok its, Rick Thompson," she said as she read the name her finger now rested on.

"Oh thank you, God," Faye said with a sign and slumped back in her seat.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Mrs. Bow. I had to go get my poster from my locker," Sally said as she came in out of breath.

"Miss Sally Young, I understand what you're saying but you need to get here on time."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Bow, it won't happen again," Sally said as she stood by the door.

"I expect it not to, take your seat."

"Yes ma'am," she said and sat down next to Faye.

"Oh thank God you're here. I thought you wouldn't come," Faye said with the biggest look of relief on her face.

"Hey, I told I was didn't I?" Sally replied with a smile.

"Yes but…" Faye began.

"Girls be quiet. We have people presenting," Mrs. Bow said as she watched Rick and his partner, John give their report.

"Sorry," both, Faye and Sally replied.

"Alright boys, very good," Mrs. Bow said as she filled out the grade sheet and called up another group.

"This is so boring," Sally said after most of the groups where done.

"Tell me about it," Faye replied.

"Ok, Sally, Faye, you're our last group so get going," Mrs. Bow said as she looked up from her grade book and at the two girls.

_Oh no,_ Faye said to herself as they headed up to the front of the classroom.

"Hi Faye, good luck."

_Makoto is in here?_ Faye said as she stood at the front of the room, _As if my life couldn't get any worse._

"What Faye?" Mrs. Bow asked as Faye mumbled something under her breath.

"Oh nothing," Faye replied and hung up their poster on the chalkboard.

"Ok, I'm Sally."

"And I'm Faye."

"And we did our report on the new Stargate that allows people to go into space," they both said in unison.

_This is so embarrassing,_ Faye thought to herself as she stared at the class while Sally said her part of the speech.

"Faye, Faye, say your stuff, Faye," Sally said as she stared at Faye who was frozen in place. Her face was a red as an apple with embarrassment. "Faye," Sally said again and bumped her in the side with her tan elbow.

"What? Oh, yeah," Faye said and started her part of the speech, "Well as you can see, by the charts on our poster that the Stargate is really cool," Faye said and pointed at the poster.

"Faye, what are you doing? That's not what you're supposed to say," Sally whispered with a surprised and confused look on her face.

"See it goes really high in the sky, all the way into space. It's really cool and stuff," Faye said so embarrassed she couldn't think straight.

"Faye, what are you doing?" Sally asked again as the class began to laugh.

"I'm giving the report," Faye replied as everyone except for Makoto laughed harder.

"That's not what you're supposed to say. Just do what we did at your house," Sally said.

"But that's what I am doing," Faye replied as she looked at Sally.

"No, it's not. You're saying nonsense when you're supposed to be saying facts," Sally said beginning to get very embarrassed as well.

"These are facts," Faye replied, "So as I was saying it goes ahhh!" Faye said as the poster fell on top of her then to the white tile floor. At this point all the other students burst into laugher.

"People, people, settle down. Well Sally, Faye. It looks like your report is finished please take your seats," Mrs. Bow said with a look of disappointment on her face.

"Yes, Mrs. Bow," they said and went back to their seats.

"Faye, what happened?" Sally asked when they got back to their seats and class continued.

"I'm sorry, I was just… I dunno," Faye said looking like she was about ready to cry.

"Well ladies, gentleman, it looks like we've done enough for today. You have no homework."

"Yeah!" all the kids yelled with delight.

"Quiet down," Mrs. Bow said as the bell rang for lunch.

"Oh it's that time already? Well have a good weekend."

"That was horrible," Faye said as they walked down the hall to the lunchroom.

"It wasn't so bad, and we made everyone in class happy," Sally said as they walked.

"I hate that stupid thing, that evil report," Faye said as tears begin to slide down her face.

"Hey, it's ok," Sally said looking at Faye with a comforting smile on her face.

"Hey, Faye!" Makoto hollered from down the hall.

"Oh no, not him, not now," Faye said still crying, trying to wipe away the tears. If there was on thing she didn't want, it was Mokoto to see her cry.

He was one of the most popular guys in school and she was sure he'd laugh and then tell his friends. And if that happened they'd never let her live it down.

"Hey, he's nice. Just give him a chance. You shouldn't judge people based on how popular they are," Sally said as she stopped and waited for Makoto.

"Hey what's up?" Makoto asked as he ran up beside them. "What's wrong?" he asked as he saw Faye's eyes, they where red. It was obvious she had been crying.

"She's upset about the report," Sally replied as they stood in the hallway.

"Oh I see, well don't worry about it, Faye. It wasn't bad and everyone loved it," Makoto said with a smile.

"See I told you," Sally replied.

"The only reason they liked it was because I looked like a fool," Faye replied as she sank down to the floor.

"Hey, come on now," Makoto said getting down next to her, "It wasn't bad at all."

_Oh this could be the perfect chance for those to get together,_ Sally thought to herself, _I'd better leave them alone._ "Well guys I've gotta go."

"Huh but why?" Faye asked as she saw Sally head for the cafeteria.

"Uh… I was supposed to meet some people at lunch, bye," she said and ran off with a smile, _He really does love her. Oh that's so sweet. She's so lucky._

"But really, don't worry about it, Faye," Makoto said and pulled her to her feet.

"But I looked like an idiot. Everyone's going to make fun of me," Faye said as she wiped away the newly fallen tears.

"No they won't," Makoto replied, "I'll be sure they won't," he said and hugged her, letting her cry into his shirt if she wanted to.

_What am I doing? Why do I feel so strange? Why do I feel like I like him? I hate this boy; at least I thought I did. So why, why am I hugging him and crying into his shirt?_ Faye asked herself.

"Hey, we need to go. Are you ok now?" Makoto asked as he pushed Faye away a little so he could look at her face, ending their hug.

"Yeah, I think so," Faye replied and wiped away the last of her tears with her shirt.

"Ok good, so let's go," Makoto said and took Faye's hand as they walked to the cafeteria.

_I guess Makoto isn't so bad. Maybe he is nicer than I thought,_ Faye said to herself as they headed down the hallway a small smile appearing on her face. _But I still hate that evil report._


	3. A New Friend

Myself Ten Years from Now Chapter 3: A New Friend 

"Hey, Faye!" a voice was heard as Faye and Makoto left the lunch line, trays in hand. The cafeteria was full of noisy students. It wasn't really big enough either. Not enough room for tables. White round tables as well as rectangle ones sat all round, red chairs to make the place look not quiet so boring. A few paintings of people playing sports hung on the light cream colored walls.

"Huh?" Makoto and Faye said looking for a place to sit.

"Who was that?" Makoto asked looking around for the person who had called out Faye's name.

"It sounded like Rachel," Faye replied as she looked at the food on her lunch tray. _Eww they call this food?_ she asked herself with a somewhat grossed out expression on her face.

"Hey!" they heard the voice call again.

"I'm sure that's Rachael," Faye said looking around, forgetting about the disgusting looking meat for a moment.

"Hey is that her?" Makoto asked pointing to a girl who was waving at them.

"Yup, that's her," Faye said as they headed over to the table where Sally, Rachel, Andi, and Kimie where sitting.

"Hi guys," Faye said as she and Makoto sat down with them.

"Hi," they all replied.

"Hmmm…. Makoto can we borrow Faye for a minute?" Sally asked.

"Uh… yeah, sure," Makoto replied kind of confused.

"Thank you, come here, Faye," Andi said grabbing Faye's arm as she and the other girls went to the girl's bathroom.

"What's wrong? Why'd you do that?" Faye asked when they got out of the cafeteria and into the part of the school called the Corral; it held the vending machines and was a place where people could hang out if they didn't want to sit in the cafeteria.

"What's going on, Faye?" Andi asked with a smile as she dragged Faye through the Corral and to the nearby girl's restroom.

"What do you mean?" Faye asked once they got in the bathroom and away from all the noise. There were only a few other girls in the bathroom, most of them were upperclassmen fixing their make up.

"What's up between you and Makoto?" Kimie said as they all crowed around Faye.

"Uh well, nothing really," Faye replied.

"Right… I saw you two hugging in the hallway," Sally said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Faye asked somewhat blushing from the embarrassment.

"Don't play dumb. You like him don't you?" Rachel asked. Faye keeping them in sapience like this was driving them crazy. They were teenage girls after all. They wanted to know exactly what was going on between their best friend and this guy.

"No, I hate him. Like I said before he's a brat," Faye replied.

"Then why are you sitting with him and why did you hug him?" they asked.

"I didn't, he sat with me and he hugged me," Faye replied trying to defend herself from their questions.

"But you hugged him back so you must like him," Rachel said.

"No, I don't," Faye replied.

"Yes you do!" Andi said.

"How do you know?" she asked Andi, a girl with brown hair that came down to her shoulders. She was a little heavier then the other girls, but pretty none the less.

"Because he loves you. You have to love him back, that's how love works," Rachel said.

"And what if I don't love him?" Faye asked.

"Then it won't work," Kimie said, "If you don't love him then love doesn't work, and if love doesn't work then neither does happiness."

"Hey, excuse me?" Makoto said as he peeked in the door.

"Ahhhhhh!" all the girls in the bathroom screamed.

"Makoto, you can't be in here!" Faye yelled as they grabbed his arms and ran back into the cafeteria.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to know where you were," Makoto said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. He'd seen what happens when a guy goes into the girl's bathroom in cartoons, but he didn't think that's what actually happened.

"Huh?" they all said as they watched everyone leave the cafeteria.

"Its time to go," Kimie said as she looked at the clock that hung high on the wall.

"Looks that way," Makoto replied.

"Well, we better go," Sally said.

"Yeah," Rachael replied as they began to walk.

"Ok, bye," Andi said as she and Sally walked to their last class.

"Only one class to go," Rachael said with a smile as everyone headed for their forth hour class.

"Yeah, hey where are you two headed?" Makoto asked as he saw Rachel and Faye start to walk away.

"Keyboarding," they both replied.

"I have Career Skills. That's just down the hall from the computer classes, can I walk with you?"

"Sure," Rachael said with a big smile.

"K thanks," Makoto said as they began to walk.

"No problem," Rachael replied.

"Hey Faye, are you doing anything tomorrow?" Makoto asked.

"Tomorrow? What's tomorrow?"

"Saturday," Rachael said.

"Saturday… no I have nothing to do," Faye replied as she thought about what there was to do.

"Cool, would you like to go to the mall with me? Sally, Rachael, Kimie, and Andi can come too," Makoto said.

"Umm… yeah I guess I can go," Faye replied. She was glad he said her friends could go, if it was just the two of them she would have said no.

"I can too? Hey would it be alright if the other girls and I brought our boyfriends along?" Rachael asked.

"Yeah sure," Makoto replied.

"But I don't have a boyfriend," Faye said as they neared the keyboarding class.

"I'll go with you, Faye," Makoto said.

"You have one now," Rachael said to Faye with a laugh.

"Well here's our class, bye Makoto," they both said and entered the room where black computers sat on the tables.

"Bye, I'll see you tomorrow. Meet me at the pizza restaurant, ok?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, ok," Rachael replied as they went into their class.

"Why did you say that?" Faye asked as they sat down at their computers.

"Huh?" Rachael replied confused.

"That about me now having a boyfriend," Faye said as they read the board and began typing their lesson.

"Well you two are going out and I can tell you like him," Rachael said.

"I dunno," Faye replied as she entered her ID number and password.

"Well see, before you said you couldn't stand him and now you're not sure. That's a sign you like him."

"Really?" Faye asked as she typed.

"Oh yeah, definitely," Rachael replied. Faye knew to believe Rachel. She was very popular with the guys and had various boyfriends before. She knew what she was talking about.

"Oh I hate this class. It's so boring," Faye said after a few minutes of silence.

"Hey, why are you changing the subject?" Rachel asked. It was surprisingly quiet in the class, most of the other students either didn't have any friends in the class since it was a small class, or were listening to their cd players.

"I'm not, I'm just saying."

"Yeah sure… but yeah this class is boring. I can't wait till after school. We get to make our video," Rachel said.

"Yeah same here, but I have no clue what to say," Faye replied as she thought about the video.

"Just say what you feel," Rachel replied.

"Yeah, but I dunno what I feel. I feel so many different things I'm not sure which feeling is real."

"Hmmm…. I see, well I'm sure you'll figure out what to say," Rachel said.

"Yeah," Faye replied.

"So hey, what are you going to wear tomorrow?" Rachel asked.

"I'm not sure yet."

"Wear something nice but not to nice. We're going to the mall, not a fancy restaurant you know," Rachel said.

"Yeah, yeah," Faye replied.

"So do you really like Makoto? I mean in the same way he likes you?"

"I dunno, I like him but I don't think I love him."

"Well he loves you. You are so lucky your boyfriend is one of the cutest guys in school," Rachel said with a jealous smile.

"Hey, I never said he was my boyfriend," Faye replied.

"Well you act like it."

"Whatever," Faye said trying not to give in to the truth.

"Well at least you're his friend. That's better than what you were and today was a great day to become his friend."

"What?" Faye asked.

"You hated him remember?"

"Oh yeah, well I guess he's not so bad, but today sucked thanks to that report."

"Yeah but you got a new friend and a cute one at that," Rachel said with a smile.

"Yeah," Faye thought to herself, _I guess today wasn't so bad. I did get a new friend._


	4. Making A Movie

Myself Ten Years from Now Chapter 4: Making a Movie 

"I hate that class. It seems to last forever," Rachel said as they left their class and headed for their lockers.

"Yeah, I know," Faye replied as they walked through the crowd of students.

"Hey, was Makoto going to meet us after class?"

"I dunno, he didn't say anything so I guess not," Faye replied as Rachel opened her locker and put here books away.

"Ok, we need to meet the others anyway," Rachel said.

"Yeah," Faye replied as they went to Faye's locker. "Where were we meeting them again?"

"Outside at the football field," Rachel replied as Faye put her books away.

"Oh yeah, I remember now," Faye said as they headed for the doors to go outside.

"Hey, Faye, Rachael!" they heard Sally call as they walked by the football stands.

"Hi!" Rachel yelled back as they ran to Sally.

"Are you ready?" Andi asked.

"Yup," Rachel replied.

"Hey wait, I have a good idea," Faye said.

"What is it?" Kimie asked.

"Why don't we do this by the beach? It's a lot prettier than the football field," Faye said.

"That's a good idea," Sally replied looking around the football field.

"The beach isn't that far from your house right, Faye?" Kimie asked. She was the only one in the group who had never been to Faye's house.

"Yeah, it's not to far from my house," Faye said as they left the field and began the walk to the beach.

"I wish we could have taken the bus. We've been walk for 30 minutes now," Andi said looking at her watch.

"I know but we are almost there," Faye said as they kept on walking.

"Look there it is!" Kimie said happily as she and Sally took off running.

"Hey, wait up!" Rachel replied as she, Faye, and Andi ran after them.

"It's so pretty and I love the smell," Kimie said looking out over the blue ocean.

"Yeah, it's great," Faye replied as she stared out over the sea, the sun was shiny on it making it bright and beautiful; the sound of waves was so peaceful.

"Well let's do this," Rachel said as she pulled out the video camera. "Hey why are these here?" she asked as she pulled out two cheerleader pompoms and a cheerleader outfit.

"Oh that's mine," Sally said.

"Hey Faye, did you bring yours?" Andi asked.

"No mine's at home," Faye replied.

"Too bad, you could have done a cheer or something. You're really good at that," Andi said.

"She could wear mine. I'm sure she'd fit," Sally replied as she looked at Faye, they where pretty much the same size.

"Oh no, come on. I'm not going to cheer, I'd look stupid," Faye said blushing a little.

"No, you'd look great," Kimie said.

"Maybe later," Faye said. "Let's just get the part where we talk done first, ok?"

"Yeah alright," Rachel replied as she put the camera up on its stand. "Ok it's ready."

"Faye, say something," Kimie said as they all stood in front of the camera.

"Oh ok, ummmm… well we all decided that we wanted to send ourselves a message 10 years in the future," Faye said as all her friends began to laugh. "Hey, don't laugh," Faye said a little embarrassed.

"Ok, Faye, try now," Rachel said as she zoomed in on Faye.

"Ummmm…. This is making me really shy," Faye said as she looked at the camera, pulling her violet hair back with her hand as she stared at the camera, full of embarrassment that she couldn't think of anything good to say. "Umm… let's see, something I wanna say umm… good morning," Faye said as once again her friends began to laugh. "No wait," Faye said running and turning off the camera.

"This isn't working," Andi said.

"It's because you keep laughing," Faye said with a little laugh.

"Well this is weird," Kimie said. "It's funny."

"Do a cheer, Faye," Rachel said throwing her the cheerleader outfit it Faye.

"Yeah, Faye. Do a cheer, please," they all asked nicely.

"Oh all right, I'll try," Faye replied.

"Yes! Ok run back to your house and change we'll wait for you here," Sally said.

"Ok, I'll be right back," Faye said and ran to her house, which wasn't very far away. "I'm back!" Faye said as she ran toward them.

"Wow that was fast, only ten minutes," Andi said looking at her watch.

"Did you think up a cheer?" Sally asked as she stared at Faye who now wore a red and white cheerleader outfit.

"Well kind of, I want to give myself a good message that says never to quit," Faye said as she picked up the green pompoms and walked out onto the field that was in front of the sand on the beach.

"Ok, whenever you're ready," Rachel said as she looked up from the camera and at Faye.

"Ok, good luck, Faye!" Sally yelled as they watched Faye warm up and gather her thoughts.

"And now a big cheer from my heart," Faye said as she began to jump around and wave her pompoms like a cheerleader, "Let's! Go! Me! All right! Do Your Best! Do Your Best! Don't Lose Me! Let's go! Don't lose! Don't lose! Don't lose me! Do you're best! Do you're best! Me! Me! Me! Don't you lose! Don't you lose! Me! Me! Me! Go me! Yay!" Faye said with a laugh as she calmed down a bit, "In your time, I'm no longer here, but I am here today, and I'll always be cheering for you right here. Cheering for you, my only self."

"Wow that was good, Faye," Kimiko said as she walked up to Faye.

"Good, I was hoping it would be," Faye replied with a smile.

"I liked it," Rachael said as she turned off her camera.

"Thanks," Faye replied.

"Hey, what time is it?" Sally asked as she walked over to them.

"Oh it's umm…." Andi said looking at her watch. "6:30."

"6:30? are you serious?" Faye asked as a look of panic spread across her face.

"Yeah, why?" Andi asked.

"I have to get home. I'm late for dinner!" Faye yelled and began to run home.

"Hey, Faye, wait!" Sally yelled and grabbed the camera from Rachael.

"What?" Faye asked and stopped running.

"Take the camera. Incase you come up with anything else to say," Sally said and ran up to Faye handing the teen the camera.

"But its Rachael's," Faye said and looked back at Rachael.

"It's alright, go ahead, Faye!" Rachael yelled.

"Ok thanks!" Faye yelled back and ran as fast as she could back home. "Oh man, I can't believe I didn't know how late it was. I didn't even notice it was getting dark," Faye thought to herself as she ran down her long driveway.

"Faye, is that you?" Faye heard her mother ask from in the kitchen once she opened the front door.

"Yeah," Faye replied and ran to put her things in her room, her mother in the kitchen. She knew her husband would take care of Faye.

"Where were you?" Faye's father asked when he heard Faye's voice and went to her room. "We were worried about you."

"I was with some friends," Faye replied as she hung her jacket up in her closet that was next to the TV and stereo.

"I see, you know you were supposed to be home for dinner."

"I know, I'm sorry," Faye said as she closed the closet door and turned to look at her father.

"You missed dinner," he said as he stared at her.

"I know," Faye replied hoping she wasn't in really big trouble. "I'm really sorry, Dad. I really am, please don't be mad at me," Faye said as she stared at the pink carpet floor.

"Well," he began as he saw the look in Faye's dark green eyes. "I guess you really have been good lately and I'm sure you're telling me the truth so I'm going to let you off the hook this time," he said with a warm smile.

"Thank you, Daddy!" Faye said with a shriek of joy and threw her arms around her father and hugged him tight.

"Hey whoa, easy there, Faye. You're going to crush me if you're not careful," he said with a laugh as he held his daughter.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Faye said as she let him go.

"It's alright," he said as he stared at his daughter whose face so glowing with happiness. "Go help your mom with the dishes, ok?"

"Yes, ok," she said happily and ran down to the kitchen to help her mother.

"Faye, don't run in the house," her father said. He could hear her feet running all through the house.

"Sorry," Faye replied and walked quickly down the stairs.

"Faye, is that you?" her mother asked as she heard the kitchen door open.

"Yes, hi Mom," Faye said as she walked into the huge white and light blue kitchen.

"Did you talk to your father?" she asked as she washed some plates.

"Yes, I did," Faye replied and walked over to the sink.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing really, he isn't mad at least," Faye said with a smile as she began to rinse and dry the cups her mother had washed earlier.

"That's good," her mother replied as they continued with the dishes.

"Yeah, really good," Faye replied.

"All done," Faye's mother said as she helped Faye put away the last of the dry dishes.

"Good," Faye replied. She really hated doing dishes.

"So what were you doing out there anyway?" her mother asked as they sat down at the table.

"Oh nothing really. Just hanging out with my friends by the beach."

"That's good, I always loved sitting down at the beach when I was your age," her mother said as she smiled at the thought of her teenage years.

"Really?" Faye asked.

"Yeah," Faye's mother replied with a smile and looked at Faye.

"Ummm…" Faye began not knowing wither or not she should ask her mom if she could go on the Stargate with Makoto.

"Yes?"

"Ummm…. my friend from school asked me if I could go on the Stargate with him this weekend, may I go? Please?" Faye asked.

"Well…." Faye's mother began.

"Oh please?" Faye asked putting her hands together looking like she was about to beg.

"Well…. Your father and I were going to tell you this at dinner but you weren't there," Faye's mother said as she washed off the kitchen table.

"I know, I'm so sorry," Faye said as she washed off the counter.

"I know you are. You're not in trouble calm down," Faye's mother said with a laugh.

"Good," Faye said with a sigh of relief.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Faye's father asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Not much, Faye was just asking if she could go with her friend this weekend," Faye's mother said and looked at the tall man standing in the doorway.

"Oh and to where would that be?" Faye's father asked.

"To the Stargate," she replied.

"Oh, and the mall tomorrow, please?" Faye asked with the most hopeful look on her face.

"The mall too?" her mother asked. "And just who are you going with?"

"Just a new friend I met," Faye replied.

"Who?" her father asked.

"Makoto," Faye replied.

"Oh, so you have a boyfriend now," her father said with a smile.

"He's not my boyfriend. He's just a friend," Faye said beginning to blush.

"Uh huh…" Faye's mother replied with a smile as well. She knew this type of situation all too well.

"It's true, he's not my boyfriend," Faye said again getting desperate that no one would believe her.

"Yeah, yeah," Faye's dad replied as he came in and sat at the table.

"So may I go?" Faye asked.

"How are you going to get to the mall?" Faye's father asked.

"I can take the bus," Faye replied. "What I am more worried about is how I am going to get on the Stargate. Makoto said he'd buy me a ticket, but I'd feel bad making him pay for me."

"Well, we can help you there," Faye's father said and reached into his back pocket to pull out his wallet.

"Huh?" Faye said as she watched her father dig through his wallet.

"Here," he said with a warm smile and handed her a little white piece of paper.

"What's this?" Faye asked and opened the flap on the piece of paper seeing something else inside. "Wow it's a ticket to go on the Stargate! Thank you!" she yelled out and threw her arms around her father again.

"You're welcome," her father said with a laugh and picked Faye up and threw her over his shoulder. "Now it's late it's almost 10:30 time for you to go to bed," he said and carried her upstairs.

"Awwww do I have to its Friday. There is no school tomorrow," Faye replied with a sigh.

"You have a big day tomorrow. You're going to the mall so you need you're rest," her father said as he left the kitchen with her still hanging over his shoulder.

"Good night, Faye," her mother said with a smile as she watched them go upstairs.

"Night, Mom!" Faye yelled back.

"Night, Mom!" Faye's father yelled.

"Good night, Dear," she replied with a little laugh as she heard Faye's door close.

"Good night, Faye," her father said as he put Faye down in the pink bed.

"Night," she replied and got under the covers. "Oh wait," she said and got out of bed and went over to the table by her piano."

"What?" he asked as he watched curiously.

"I have to set the camera," she said and pulled the video camera from out of under her jacket. Then set it on the table facing her bed. "It's for our movie," she said and set a time on the camera, "Hmmm…I think I'll set it for 8:00. I'm sure I'll be waking up by then."

"You better be," her father said, "We don't want you sleeping to late, now do we?"

"No," Faye replied as she finished setting the camera then got back in her bed.

"Do I get a good night kiss?" he asked.

"Dad," Faye said with a laugh. She was 15 years old now, how much longer was he expecting her to give him good night kisses?

"Please, I can't sleep without one," he replied and did the best puppy dog eyes he could muster.

"All right," Faye said as her father leaned over her so she could kiss him on the cheek.

"Thank you, I can sleep now," he said and got up from Faye's bed.

"You're welcome," Faye replied as she watched her father turn out the light and leave her room.

"Go to sleep now, Faye," he said just before he closed the door.

"Don't worry, I will," Faye replied and turned on her side to go to sleep.

"I'll see you in the morning," he whispered and closed her door then left to go back downstairs.


	5. Getting Ready to Go

Myself Ten Years from Now Chapter 5: Getting Ready to Go 

"Beep, beep, beep!" the camera beeped because Faye had set it the night before.

"Hmmm…. Time already?" Faye asked herself as she hid her head under her covers like she had done every morning.

"Beep, beep!" the camera continued to beep.

_Alright, alright, time to get up,_ Faye said to herself as she stretched out, still under the covers. _Let's make this one count, remember Faye the camera is on,_ Faye said to herself as she got ready to come out of under the covers and talk to the camera. _Here we go,_ she thought to herself and came out from under the pink covers to see the sunlight come in through her big window and shine on everything in the room. "Good morning me," Faye began to talk to the camera, "Did you sleep well? Did you wake up feeling good? Did the light, and the wind, and the smell, and the sound all seem like they're all brand new and fresh this morning? Is each and every cell in your whole body awake and alive now?" Faye asked as she got up out of bed still in her light blue pajamas. "Today you are who you are today see, you're still me but you're a newer version." Faye continued to talk as she walked over to the camera, picked it up off the table and began filming everything that was in her room. "Myself ten years from now. That's so far away it's almost impossible to imagine. Am I alone or is there a wonderful person next to me? Well knowing me, I'm sure you're causing all kinds of trouble for lots of different people. Sorry I don't mean too, but it's all right. That's part of life to isn't it? You're not perfect but you've got a lot to give. So remember I'll always be cheering you on," Faye said as she showed the last few things in her room and turned off the camera. Wow, Faye said with a sigh, "I hope that came out alright."

"Faye!" Faye heard her mother call from downstairs.

"Yes, Mom?" Faye yelled back looking at her door.

"Come down, breakfast is ready!"

"Ok!" Faye replied and went to change out of her pajamas. _Mmmmm… bacon, eggs, and French toast!_ Faye thought to herself as she sniffed the air. _Mom is such a good cook;_ she looked through her closet for something to wear. "Oh what should I wear? I have to go to the mall today with Makoto and everyone. I don't want to look bad," Faye said worriedly as she looked thought all her clothes. "Oh here we go, this should be fine," Faye said with a smile as she pulled out her clothes. "Yeah this will be perfect," Faye said as she pulled out a pair of blue jean shorts, a pink spaghetti strap shirt and a white short-sleeved shirt that buttoned up. "There that's good," Faye said as she looked at herself in the mirror, "I think I wont button it up," she said as she looked at the white short-sleeved shirt, "Yeah it looks much better not buttoned up."

"Hey, Faye!" her father called up, "Your breakfast is getting cold."

"Ok! I'm coming!" Faye yelled and ran out of her room and down the stairs.

"There she is," he father said with a smile as Faye ran into the kitchen.

"Good morning," Faye said as she sat down at the table.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" Faye's mother asked as she set a plate of food in front of Faye.

"Oh yes, I slept very well. It was a beautiful night," Faye replied and began to eat her eggs.

"Indeed it was," Faye's father said as he sat at the table and read the paper just like every morning.

"When are your friends coming to get you?" Faye's mother asked.

"They said they'd stop by around 10," Faye replied as she put a piece of bacon in her mouth.

"Oh really?" Faye's father asked and looked at his watch, "Well you have a bit of time then."

"Yes its only 9:00," Faye's mother replied as she cleaned off the stove.

"Hmm ok," Faye said as she ate her breakfast.

"So are you excited about your trip tomorrow?" Faye's mother asked as Faye ate.

"Oh yes, I can't wait," Faye replied with a smile.

"Good, we're glad you're happy, Faye," her father said as he looked at the paper.

"Me too," Faye said with a smile.

"So do you have any plans for what you're going to do at the mall?" her mother asked.

"Nah, not really," Faye replied as she ate some of her egg. "Do a little shopping see a movie, that's about it."

"What movie?" her father asked.

"Umm… well it's really new, it's called The Notebook."

"The Notebook, I've heard of that movie. It's a romance movie and is said to be very good," Faye's mother replied.

"Yeah, that's why we are going to see it," Faye said with a laugh.

"Now Faye," her father began, "I don't have a problem with you dating a boy just don't let it get out of hand."

"He's not my boyfriend. We are just friends…" Faye said blushing a little.

"Sure…" he replied, "That's what your mother told her parents too."

"Dad!" Faye said embarrassed.

"Ok, ok I believe you…" he replied.

"Oh ummm… by the way… since we are going to the mall… can I have some money?"

"Depends on how much you are talking," Faye's mother replied as she took Faye's plate.

"Well enough for the movie and popcorn, and a drink… and maybe a little for spending…" Faye said.

"So you're saying about 20 dollars?" Faye's father said.

"Umm how about 25-30-ish…" Faye said hoping she wasn't getting herself in trouble.

"We'll give you 25 if you promise to clean out the basement when you get home from your trip tomorrow," her mother answered.

"The basement…" Faye replied not to sure if she wanted the money that bad.

"Yes, the basement," her mother said.

"Well…alright…" Faye said.

"Promise?" her father asked as he looked away from his paper.

"Promise," Faye replied.

"Pinky swear and a kiss," he said.

"O...k..." Faye replied and went to her father doing a pinky swear and a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok then, it's a promise," her father said, "here," he said as he pulled out his wallet and gave her two bills, a five and a 20.

"Thanks... I think," Faye replied as she thought about the basement.

"Alright now that that's settled. You might want to go wash the French toast syrup off your face, its 9:45. They'll be here in 15 minutes," her mother said.

"Oh yeah I should do that. Thanks, Mom. Thanks, Dad," she said with a smile and ran up to the bathroom.

"Silly kid, she can beg for money, but she doesn't even realize she has syrup on her face," her father said.

"Hmmm… you aren't one to talk," her mother replied with a smile.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Here," she said as she went into her purse and pulled out her little mirror, "Look for yourself."

"Huh?" he asked as he took the mirror. "Oh my," he said with a laugh. He had syrup in the shape of a kiss on the cheek from where Faye had kissed him just minutes before.

"Like father like daughter, unfortunately," her mother said with a sigh.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Oh nothing," she replied with a smile and kissed him on the forehead.

"Great," he said looking in the mirror, "Now I have two kisses. One made of syrup the other made of lipstick."

"Yup," she replied with a smile and walked out of the room. "Be happy two girls love you. you should feel special."

"Women…" he said with a sigh as he wiped off the kiss marks.


End file.
